


Mirror

by tsunafishsisyis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I hope, Prose Poem, Purple Prose, mirror, probably/definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunafishsisyis/pseuds/tsunafishsisyis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken mirror recounts a broken story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

The first is a bob haired blonde. An indigo hairband, matching her lips, hold the golden strands from falling on her face. Gazing back at herself with violet eyes, a frown appears, creasing her brow. The lines then disappear as she hears unknown words. She leaves, and she disappears, leaving once more a simple dark ceiling and lights.

The second is a black haired boy, front teeth sticking out as if he were a fluffy long-eared carrot-eating creature. Sapphire eyes are enlarged and framed by rectangular glasses. A frown appears on this one as well, creating lines beneath a hood of blue. He leaves, and he disappears, leaving an orange sky with violet clouds.

The next appears with a smile. Her long hair, speckled with the light of celestial bodies, flows dark, contrasting with the pure white ears of a loyal four-legged creature. She has green eyes, which shine with the lustre of emeralds. She leaves, and she disappears, leaving nothing but a faint green glow against black in her wake.

The final hides demon eyes with dark shades. Pale hair is swept to the side by the wind of time. He gazes sadly at himself, red never meeting red with the twin plates of black in between. Like the others, this one leaves too, and this one disappears, leaving just the pulsing light of the lava behind.

Violet eyes. Frown. Blue eyes. Glasses. Green eyes. Space. Red eyes. Fire.

Violet. Blue. Green. Red.

Cracks. Smash. Jagged. Cut.

Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on ff.net.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
